24: Legacy
by CrYpTiDkId13
Summary: 7 years after season 8 Jack is caught by the US government who want his help in exchange for a clean slate. The terrorists they're fighting have targeted major super powers all over the world. All goes well until Jack meets a kid named Jamie who the terrorists have been trying to recruit who wants to help. What happens next, you won't see coming. I guarantee it. Have fun.
1. Preface

**Ok so after like 2 years of being on this site I'm FINALLY posting a story on it. It should be pretty awesome. Ok so basically what you're going to read here is the preface because in my story a lot has happened after Season 8 ended. I mean this is seven years after the peace treaty crashed and burned. So read on everyone. Let's see what happens.**

_After Season 8 ended Jack Bauer made it successfully out of the country though he hasn't stayed in one place for than a year. Before he left he was able to speak with his family, Kim Bauer, and her husband as well as their daughter Terri. He was able to explain his situation and why he had to leave. He visits occasionally but only for a day, so he won't be traced by the US government and has been doing so for the past seven years._

_President Allison Taylor explained her part in the conspiracy of IRK President Omar Hassan's assassination cover-up. She was impeached and tried for murder (even though she wasn't part of the actual assassination). She was sentenced to fifty years in prison, but was assassinated the day she was being transported. Her Vice President resigned that day and was found dead in his house. It is believed that he was part of the assassination._

_The IRK president Dalia Hassan proved to be a great leader and, after Allison Taylor was killed two years previously, attempted to once again work out a peace treaty with America. Before she could however, she was assassinated on live television as well as the heir to the presidency, her daughter Kayla Hassan. The IRK currently has no leader and is going into a country wide panic._

_Chloe O'Brian was kept as the head of CTU New York and kept Cole Ortiz as head of Field Ops until they were both transferred to CTU Los Angeles. Soon after, a possible lead on a terrorist threat was discovered and Cole was tortured and killed on camera by the terrorists._

_Terrorist attacks started to happen in major countries Russia, China, Japan, the Middle East, and the United States. During one of these attacks, Russian President Yuri Suvarov was taken captive and was tortured on the internet while the world watched in horror. He is only being kept alive only for leverage. Car bombings took place in both, China and Japan as well as massacres starting in the streets. One of the terrorists, the leader, said it was to send a message to the world that if they tried to find the group the world would pay the price by having their leaders slaughtered and innocents killed daily for everyone to see so the world would soon crumble into chaos. After the US tried to get involved, the election to decide who would replace Allison Taylor was massacred and both candidates were killed._

_After a year of this a new president was finally elected, President Martha Logan, who was cleared and released from the mental institution she was in a new and improved Martha Logan. Her first priority is to take down this terrorist group known as _The Circle of Liberators from the Evils of the Super Powers_ (although many just call it The Circle). She has battled them for a year and has recently decided to call in Jack Bauer to help her bring The Circle to their knees._

_As all of this happened and is happening still, a boy about the age of nineteen sits on the front porch of his adopted parent's house, gun in hand. He has never considered it his real home nor has he ever considered anywhere he has ever lived his home. The boy sitting on the porch with the gun in his hands has a secret, one that even he doesn't know because it was always kept from him by his mother, who had been killed in CTU so many years ago. But this boy is the key to taking down The Circle because the leader of the entire group is someone he knows. Or at least, someone he thought he knew. He is the only one who can get close enough to the leader of The Circle to kill them. Without this leader, The Circle will be helpless and venerable to a fatal attack by the countries it has terrorized. This boy, James "Jamie" Meyers, is the key to stopping possibly the biggest threat in world history, and he doesn't even know it yet. But the day doesn't start with him. It starts with a bang. Quite literally._

00:00

00:01

00:02

00:03

00:04

00:05

**Now I want to know even if it was just the preface was it good at all? Because even if it's not I assure you it will get better over time. So who is Jamie Meyers? And what may I ask is so special about him? Keep in mind he's not a CTU agent and he's had no combat training what-so-ever. More questions. Were you surprised by the president I chose in this story? Who do you think is the leader of The Circle and why would they be destroying every super power in the world? Ok I know you have lives to get back to so I'm going to shut up. But be sure to leave a comment and tell me what you think. Oh yeah and one more question that I seriously need answered, how old was Kim's daughter Terri in season 8? All I'll say is that I must know for the sake of the story. Ok. I'm done talking. Have a nice day. I'll try to post next week. Bye.  
**


	2. 10 am-11 am

**The following takes place**

**between 10 am and 11 am.**

**10:00** Martha Logan sat at her desk looking over her address to the nation that was to happen in two hours. She had debated whether or not moving in on members of The Circle was a good idea for months. Currently they were terrorizing Russia and had most recently burned some of Moscow to the ground. She figured the best moment to attack would be now after The Circle had done what they had done. However the president couldn't help but think back to the murders and the executions that seemed to happen daily now on live television. Dalia and Kayla Hassan, the massacre at the election, a CTU agent named Cole Ortiz and Yuri Suvarov's torture all ran through her mind as she looked over her statement.

The door opened and her husband, the first man and head of the president's security, Aaron Pierce walked in. "You wanted to see me Martha? Is everything alright?" he asked.

Martha let out an exasperated breath. "No," she groaned. "No Aaron, everything is not alright. I'm going to give a statement to the press in an hour regarding The Circle and I'm not even really sure what I'm going to say. I just don't know if moving our troops into Russia is a good idea or not." Martha got up and looked out the window of her presidential suite in Los Angeles trying to calm down.

"Martha," Aaron said calmly, walking over to his wife, "these people need to be stopped. Everyone is afraid to act and with good reason. But you're not like anyone else. When you see something has to be done you do it. It's what makes you a great president and a great person in general. But I'll be by your side no matter what you decide to do." He smiled at his wife and kissed her but stopped immediately. Aaron looked around the room.

"Aaron what's wrong?" Martha asked. Aaron moved toward the desk. It was making a very faint almost inaudible beeping sound. "Aaron?" Aaron looked under the desk. He found himself looking directly at a bundle of c-4 explosives. The timer was counting down.

00:05

00:04

"Martha get out of this room! It's c-4!"

00:03

Martha's eyes went wide and she ran for the door with Aaron pushing her forward every step of the way.

00:02

**10:06 **They had just made it to the door and Aaron shoved Martha out.

00:01

The c-4 detonated and Martha was thrown a couple of feet forward. A giant fireball shot out of room. "Aaron!" Martha screamed. Secret service members had arrived and tried to hold the president back but she broke free from their grasp and ran into what used to be her office. Aaron lay on the floor with a gash just above his left eye and a piece of shrapnel stuck in his chest. One side of his face was badly singed. He was barely breathing.

The secret service members rushed in and grabbed the president and her husband and dragged them out of the destroyed office. They immediately started working to stabilize Aaron as Martha looked on in horror, tears streaming down her face.

**10:08** "Oscar what happened?" Chloe demanded. "We had them right where we wanted them so what the hell happened?"

Oscar Radley replied nervously, "I… I don't uh… I don't know Ms. O'Brien… maybe the uh… maybe the drone is faulty?" he said hopefully. He had just started at CTU three weeks prior to today and things were already going wrong.

"No Oscar I checked those drones today just like I do every day. They were all fine then so why would they be faulty now?"

"Uh… I uh…" Oscar stammered but he couldn't get anything out. "I'll find… I'll find them again ma'am."

"You better. Everyone listen up!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at Chloe. "I don't know how but we just lost members of The Circle on the drones. I want everyone to stop what they're doing for now and make finding them your top priority. Get back to work." Chloe started walking back to her office.

"Ms. O'Brien?" one of the agents, Denise Miller, head of tech support asked. "Ms. O'Brien, do you have a minute? It's urgent."

"What is it Denise?" Chloe asked. "I really don't have much time here so please try to make it quick ok?"

"Yes ma'am," Denise said quickly. "Sorry ma'am but I just received some disturbing intel. Ma'am I think I know why those Circle members we were chasing were out in the open today."

"Why?" Chloe asked a little nervous now. "Tell me. What happened?" she said as they entered her office.

"The president's suite was just bombed ma'am. I haven't gotten word on the president's condition yet but I know that her husband Aaron Pierce was badly injured." When she heard this Chloe's eyes went wide and she quickly sat down in her chair. She was short of breath and taken totally by surprise. How did they slip under CTU's noses until just now?

"Oh my God," she said. "How did they get past us? How did they avoid the drones? Never mind. Denise, tell everyone that the president's suite was just attacked and dispatch our best agents. See if you can get a license plate number of the video feed we got from following them. Right now that van's the only lead that we've got." Denise nodded and rushed out of the office leaving Chloe to her thoughts.

**10:13:02**

**10:13:03**

**10:13:04**

**10:13:05**

* * *

**10:18:16**

**10:18:17**

**10:18:18**

**10:18:19**

**10:18:20**

**10:18:21**

Jack Bauer put his plate in the sink. He was at his daughter, Kim Bauer's house for breakfast and was there to spend the day with his family, a rare occurrence since he was running from the US government. Jack had been on the run for seven years and had never been caught, but then again he could never be too careful.

"Thanks for breakfast sweetheart," he said to his daughter. "It tasted great especially after I've been away for so long."

Kim smiled. "We're always happy to see you dad. Are you sure you can't stay a few more days? Terri has really missed you and she's so excited that you're here."

"I know but you and I both know that I can't do that. If I stay any longer than one day the government might find me and arrest me, and if that happens…"

"But dad it won't happen. You're safe here. Can't you at least just think about it for Terri's sake?" Kim asked although she was sure she already knew the answer.

Terri ran over from the kitchen table holding a piece of paper in her hand. She was ten years old now and every time he looked at her Jack thought of all the years he had missed with his family because of his job. "Look grandpa I drew a picture of us!"

"You did huh?" Jack said smiling. "Well let me take a look at it." He lifted Terri up and looked at the picture she had drawn. In it, he was standing with his family. Everyone was holding hands and smiling. Jack smiled even more and thought about what he had just talked to Kim about. "Do you like it?" Terri asked.

**10:23 **"No I love it. In fact I think I'll have to take it with me when I leave next week."

"Next week?" Kim asked. "I thought you were leaving tomorrow."

"So did I," Jack said. "But I changed my mind. Do you think you can put up with me for the rest of the week?" he asked Terri.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Yay! Grandpa's staying for a whole week!" She hugged Jack and whispered, "Thank you!" in his ear. "Come on grandpa I'll show you my new bike!" Jack's phone started to ring.

"I'll be right there sweetheart," he said. Terri gave a quick "Ok" and ran to the garage to get her bike as Jack looked at his phone. It was Chloe. He hadn't spoken to her in seven years. He walked out of the kitchen and answered. "Chloe?"

"Jack," Chloe said on the other line sounding relieved. "I'm glad I was able to find your number. We have a problem Jack. The president was nearly killed this morning. Her suite exploded a few minutes ago." Jack's blood went cold. He felt the urge to get involved with this situation. After all it was an issue of national security and he could never stay away from something this big.

"Why are you calling me then Chloe?" he asked, dreading her response. "Shouldn't you be trying to find whoever did it?"

"That's just it. We're sure that we have," she said. "But Jack, it's no ordinary terrorist attack. Its members of The Circle. We were following one of their cars but we lost them. Even if we find them though, Jack its The Circle we're talking about. You know what they've been doing all around the world. I don't think we'll be able to take them down without your help."

"I'm sorry but I can't help you. I'm with my family right now and I can't leave them."

"Jack…"

"Chloe please, save your breath. I can't get involved. Not this time. I…" Jack stopped. He was looking out the window and watched as three black SUV's pulled into the driveway. Some people wearing bullet proof vests and automatic weapons got out and started to surround the house. "Chloe I'm going to have to call you back." Jack hung up and pulled out his pistol.

**10:27 **He cautiously peeked out the window. The men surrounding the house looked highly trained. One of them, who Jack assumed was the leader, was giving commands to the others. As they continued to fan out Jack was able to read the logo on their bullet proof vests: CTU. _Chloe,_ he thought. _She must've sent a team to pick me up. _He relaxed a bit but he didn't let his guard down just yet.

Suddenly there was a gun pointed at his head.

"Drop the weapon," the agent holding the gun ordered. Jack complied.

"Are you Jack Bauer?" the agent asked him.

"Yes."

"Alright come with me," then into his walkie said, "All agents the Johnson. I have Bauer in custody; I repeat I have Bauer in custody." Then he grabbed Jack by the arm, gun pointed, and put him in one of the cars.

"Hello Mr. Bauer," the head agent said. "Well I think it's pretty obvious we were sent by CTU to bring you in. So let's not waste any time here. Put him in the car and let's head back," he told the other agents.

**10:29:58**

**10:29:59**

**10:30:00**

**10:30:01**

* * *

**10:35:39**

**10:35:40**

**10:35:41**

**10:35:42**

**10:35:43**

**10:35:44**

Ben Walker's phone rang and after seeing who it was, he hurried around the corner to answer it.

"Is the president dead?" a voice on the other line asked.

"No," Ben answered quickly. "There was a complication. Her husband pushed her out of the room before the bomb went off. He was badly injured though so he won't be a problem any longer."

"Does anyone suspect you?"

"No I took out the security cameras when I placed the bomb. No one has a clue."

"Good. Fix this. I want the president dead by noon." And the other end went silent. Upon hearing those last words Ben swallowed hard. Even though he had planted the bomb and he was dedicated to The Circle, he wasn't sure if he could kill the president now that the bomb had gone off. Her security had tripled since the attack and he would be killed before he even had his gun pointed at her. With this in mind a plan started forming in his mind as he put his phone away and walked into the president's room. She was sitting on the couch staring out the window.

"Ma'am?" Ben cautiously approached her. "Ma'am is there anything I can get you, a glass of water maybe?"

"No Ben, nothing," Martha replied in dreary tone. Ben looked at her and saw she was in an incredibly weakened emotional state. Now was the time to put his plan into action.

"Madame President if you don't mind me saying, it was a terrible tragedy what happened to Aaron. I'm deeply sorry but, since he was head of secret service and he's temporarily out of action, well seeing as I'm second in command, I think it may be a good idea for me to take over until he's fully recovered."

"Alright," she said without even thinking about her answer. "Alright Ben, until Aaron gets back you're in charge of secret service. Now if you'll excuse me please, I have to work on my statement to the press. I've decided to move in on The Circle in Russia."

"Yes ma'am," Ben said quickly. "Oh and I'm sorry again about Aaron." With that he left the president to herself as she started once again to cry.

**10:41 **Jack watched the scenery go by as the SUV's drove into to CTU. As he watched memories from the city of Los Angeles, most of them stopping terrorists, flooded back to him. Unfortunately most of those memories were unwelcome and unwanted. The head agent, whose name Jack had learned from listening to the walkies was Agent Adams, looked into the rearview mirror at Jack.

"So Jack," he said casually. "You were briefed on the situation right? You know why we were sent get you?"

Jack's answer came in an uninterested tone. "All Chloe was able to tell me was that there was an attempt on President Martha Logan's life earlier today. So I'm guessing it's that."

"That's correct my friend," Adams said. "The attack was organized by The Circle. You've heard of them right? Giant terrorist group causing chaos all over the world. Well Jack, I wish I could say we don't need your help but we do. You're the best there is. So we have an offer for you." Jack's interest grew a little bit, but he didn't let it show.

"What kind of offer?" he asked.

"You help us, we help you," Adams said. "You help us take down The Circle here in America which, trust me will be a major step in stopping them all over the world, and we'll give you a clean slate. We know you've been running from the U.S. government for seven years Jack. You take this offer and you'll be able to come back to the U.S. as a citizen. And the best part is, you won't have to run anymore. In fact, if you want, this could be your last mission. So, what do you say to that? Do we have a deal?" Jack looked back out the window and thought of Kim, her husband Stephen, and Terri. They were the only family he had left and he hated only visiting them for usually one day out of an entire year. In fact he was sick of it. And if one more service for America was the price he had to pay for being with them as often as he wanted, well then there was no chance in hell he would turn this offer down.

"Alright," he said. "One last service for this country but that's it. After that I want out. For good."

**10:45** "Done," Adams replied. "It's good to have you back Jack."

"I wish I could say the same thing," Jack said as they pulled up to CTU. The agents and Jack all got out of the SUV's and walked inside. It looked a lot like the CTU New York office just without the sliding doors. Agent Adams walked up behind him as Jack was looking around at the employees, all of whom were staring at him, shocked that Jack Bauer was in CTU Los Angeles again.

"Welcome home Jack," Adams said before following the other agents to the barracks. Jack nodded then saw a familiar face looking down at him from the director's office. He smiled up at Chloe and headed up the stairs to her office. As soon as he entered, she flung her arms around him and they hugged for a minute.

"Jack," Chloe said. "My God it's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Chloe," he said. "They made a good choice keeping you as director." That made Chloe smile as they sat down. "So," Jack said casually, "how's Morris doing?" Instantly Chloe's smile faded.

"We kind of got divorced," she replied sadly. "We just couldn't stop fighting and eventually we just had enough."

"Oh. I'm sorry Chloe."

"It's alright. It was bound to happen I guess." she paused awkwardly for a second before asking, "Have you been briefed on the situation and the offer?"

"Yeah Agent Adams filled me in. Now show me what you've got on these guys so far."

**10:51** The leader of The Circle hung up the cell phone. After a disturbing phone call the leader was a bit frightened now.

"Jacobs," the leader spoke after a minute. Jacobs came forward. "It appears there's a problem at CTU."

"Did they find the mole?" Jacobs asked. The mole after all was related to Jacobs and the two were close.

"No," the leader said calmly. "No your cousin is safe. But it appears that CTU has brought in Jack Bauer to help them take us down."

"Jack Bauer? The same one who…"

"Yes, the very same one. Is the team in position?"

"Yes. Should I set up a live feed to CTU?"

"Yes. And make it a two way if you can. I want to see Bauer's face when he sees what we've done to his family," and with that the leader smiled and put on a mask that shielded the entire face except the eyes, and went in front of the camera they had set up. Jacobs gave the signal and the director was on live with CTU.

**10:59:57 **Jack and Chloe looked up at the big screen to see a masked face staring back at them. The person wearing the mask spoke in a voice that had been scrambled.

"Hello CTU. I am the leader of The Circle."

"Oscar are we tracing this?" Chloe demanded.

"I'm sorry Ms. O'Brien but uh… somehow they've shielded themselves from… being traced." The masked person continued.

"I have received intel that Jack Bauer is helping you find us. Well Bauer, this is the consequence for your actions." The screen switched to the image of Kim Bauer's house. There were heavily armed men waiting for orders in the shot as well.

"My God this a live feed," Jack said in horror. The sound of a walkie being used was heard and the men moved in on the house. They kicked down the door and shots were heard. The camera moved inside to show Kim and Stephen laying on the floor bleeding, and then one of the men running out carrying Terri. She was screaming bloody murder.

"No." Jack could hardly breathe. "NOOOO!"

**10:59:57**

**10:59:58**

**10:59:59**

**11:00:00**


End file.
